Do No Evil
by Silver Flame Alchemist
Summary: The Crimson Alchemist smiled at her sweetly. "Oh dear, Argurion, is this tent yours? They do all look so alike." Blue eyes bored into amber as Phoenix glared at him. "Then paint yours red, Kimblee, but stop coming in here without an invitation." -K/OC-
1. Do No Evil

_Okay, I don't know where this came from, but I wrote this all last night from about 1:30 - 2:40 am on my iPod..._

_Yeah._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do No Evil<strong>_

Phoenix made her way back through the crowded tents towards her personal quarters, wanting nothing more than a nap. It was weird to be one of only a few women stranded in a sea of men... Especially when some of those men just couldn't take a hint.

One such man was casually reclining on Phoenix's cot as she entered her tent, white over-coat thrown casually over one of her shoulders. "Kimblee, get out."

The Crimson Alchemist smiled at her sweetly. "Oh dear, Argurion, is this tent yours? They do all look so alike."

Blue eyes bored into amber as Phoenix glared at him. "Then paint yours red, Kimblee, but stop coming in here without an invitation," noting his grin, she added, "and even if you do swing an invitation, stay the hell out."

Kimblee frowned comically. "Really, Phoenix, is that any way to treat a fellow Alchemist?"

"It is if that Alchemist is you, Kimblee."

He sighed, standing up and bending over to slap invisible dust from his pants, giving Phoenix a view of his posterior in the process. "Well if that's how you're going to be about it, Argurion, I suppose I'll just leave..."

She let out a soft sigh of relief as he headed to the entrance, pausing to give her a grin before he slipped out.

"But you know, being the expert you are with barriers, I would have thought keeping pests out of your tent would be a walk in the park for you..."

Phoenix growled at him as he winked and walked out. "Infernal man!" She huffed as she moved to her cot and threw herself onto it. "But damn," she rolled over and inhaled deeply, "he does smell good..."

* * *

><p>Phoenix stared at the diagram in her hands, wondering why she hadn't thought to do this earlier. Well, that was simple, she shouldn't. If she set up a barrier around her tent it would keep everyone out, friend and foe alike. So, the only solution was to single out Kimblee. And that meant getting something of his to use as an augmentation so the barrier could differentiate between him and everyone else. But nothing common would do. It would have to be something he kept on his person at all times, something unique to only him. And then it came to her. She'd need a lock of his hair.<p>

Sneaking into Kimblee's tent was easier than Phoenix would have thought; especially when they had lookouts posted every five inches in case of an attack. The hard part came after infiltration. Phoenix actually had to cut off some of Kimblee's hair.

It was then that she discovered two things about Kimblee's sleeping habits that made it very hard to concentrate on lopping off some of his hair.

One; he left his hair down. Two; he slept without a shirt on.

Phoenix mentally chastised herself for notice either point with pleasure, and tried to get her mind back onto the mission. She was here to put an end to his constant infiltrating and interrupting and generally infuriating behavior. And why the hell were her hands shaking?

It was excitement, she decided. Finally she'd be able to go to sleep without fear of waking up to him leaning over her, clearly having watched her sleep. She'd be able to get dressed without rushing through the motions and keeping a constant lookout for an amber set of eyes peering in at her around some crack in the canvas.

So why couldn't she do it? It was just a little hair, no big deal. Just enough of him to keep him out... But maybe she didn't want to keep him out? Maybe she liked knowing that at least one man still saw her as a woman, not a weapon. Maybe she liked the attention... And maybe she was an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

Phoenix sighed softly, tucking the scissors she'd brought with her back into a pocket of her uniform. As she tuned to leave, a hand snaked out and caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Couldn't wait for me to come to you, huh?" Kimblee's voice was, as always, tinged with laughter and a touch of sarcasm.

"Caught me." Phoenix replied in a whisper as a guard passed just outside the tent's entrance. "I couldn't keep away any longer; I had to come see you in all your shirtless glory."

Kimblee grinned, eyebrows rising up his forehead. "Glorious now, am I? And only yesterday you were calling me grotesque. Funny how these things change so quickly."

"Yes, hilarious." Phoenix snapped, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Now that we've had our laughs I'll be leaving."

Kimblee's care-free smile faded. "What are you doing in here, Argurion?"

Phoenix stopped her struggling. Kimblee only called her by her last name when he was really mad or really serious, and at the moment he appeared to be both. She sighed. "I came to cut a lock of your hair."

Kimblee blinked. "As romantic as that sounds, I have a sneaking suspicion that your intent was a little more sinister."

Phoenix didn't look him in the eye. "I was going to make a barrier to keep you out of my tent."

He blinked. "Really now? Little Phoenix finally decided to make the big-bad-Kimblee go away, huh?"

"Shut-up." Phoenix snapped again, trying to free herself once more. "Let me go and we can forget any of this happened."

But Kimblee didn't let her go. He did something else entirely.

With strength and agility Phoenix had not known he possessed, Kimblee pulled her over the cot, over him, and onto the stiff mattress next to him.

Phoenix's cheeks flamed red. "What the HELL do you think-" she stopped as Kimblee put a hand over her mouth, holding perfectly still as he waiting for something.

Not thirty seconds later, a guard poked his head into the tent, peering around the semi-darkness for a moment before moving on.

"You need to get back to your tent." Kimblee said shortly, letting his hand slide away from her mouth as he pushed himself up onto one elbow. "It'll be bad if you're found missing."

Phoenix blinked. Since when had Solf J. Kimblee cared if someone else got into trouble? "But-"

"But nothing. Your weird fetishes can wait, Phoenix, you need to get back to your tent."

Phoenix blinked repeatedly, trying to pay attention. Kimblee was warm in the bed next to her, his hand practically molten where it lay against her shoulder, and his jet black hair was rippling in the breeze that had managed to wind its way past the canvas of the tent. And his scent was everywhere around her, filling her nostrils, filling her head, making it hard to think and breathe at the same time.

"Phoenix...?" His voice came out gentle and a touch concerned. "Phoenix, are you alright?" He actually cared...

"I need you to stop touching me." Phoenix managed softly. "And let me up."

Kimblee did both, amber eyes cloudy as he watched her sit up and rub her temples, trying to clear her head.

"Should I walk you back?" He offered after a moment.

"That is the last thing you should do." Phoenix replied. "But I do need to get back." Damn night-patrols keeping her from... She stopped that thought before it could turn into an image and make it even harder to breathe than it already was.

Phoenix managed to get off the cot without touching Kimblee, and hurried to the tent's entrance, desperate for escape.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Phoenix paused and turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Kimblee smirked, twisting a lock of hair around his forefinger. "This."

"Keep it." Phoenix quickly turned away from him, the image of a half-naked Crimson Alchemist thoroughly alluring. "Like you said, my weird fetishes can wait."

He laughed.

* * *

><p><em>This is gonna be a Two-Shot, I think, so let me know what you think.<em>

_I _love_ Kimblee. I really do. I have ever since I watched the first anime way back in 2003._

_I don't know why I always fall for the villains, but I do. He is the perfect example of this._

* * *

><p>Phoenix ArgurionThe Silver Flame Alchemist _belongs to:_ Silver Flame Alchemist (_aka_ Me)

All other characters and locations _belong to:_ Hiromu Arakawa


	2. Hear No Evil

_Well that was fast._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hear No Evil<strong>_

Phoenix collapsed onto her cot, panting as she tried to get her breath back. She winced softly and rolled over, sliding a hand under her shirt to press against the long scratch on her side. That's just what she got for watching her comrade's backs.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulling off her gun and jacket, looking around for bandages. The scratch was merely that, but if it went unattended it would undoubtedly get worse.

As her eyes finally landed on a roll of bandages across the tent from her, someone slipped into her tent.

"Hey, I heard…" Kimblee ducked the jacket that was hurled towards his head. "What, did I interrupt something…?" He stopped, staring at Phoenix as she clutched her side, wincing.

"Kimblee, this is not a good time. Please just…" She stopped as he frowned at her, moving over to where the bandages were laying.

"Shut-up, Phoenix. You need help; the least you could do is let me give it to you."

She glared at him. "Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself, Kimblee?"

He knelt next to her, trying to pull up her shirt with one hand, the other clutching the bandages. "Despite popular belief, I do occasionally care about other people. You happen to be one of those lucky few."

Phoenix felt her face flush as he succeeded in tugging the plain black T-shirt high enough to see the extent of the bullet's damage. "I can do it myself, you know…" She muttered.

"Clearly." Kimblee replied dryly, pulling her shirt up the rest of the way to reveal her stomach. "What did you even do, anyway?"

"I got Hughes out of the way."

Kimblee gave her a disapproving look. "Hold still." And then his tongue ran along the scratch on her side.

Phoenix writhed under the wet ministrations, trying to pull away from him and not moan at the same time. "What the _hell_ Kimblee? Stop that!"

He chuckled. "You're the one who doesn't have water and a rag for me to clean you up with…"

"So lick the bandages and use one of them!" Phoenix snapped, suddenly realizing that Kimblee was pushing her backwards onto the bed, trapping her in place. She squirmed more until Kimblee laughed.

"But if I did that, I wouldn't be able to see how you taste…" Kimblee smirked at her. "Now stop squirming so I can fix you up."

She glared at him but complied anyway, turning her head away from him as he straddled her waist.

"Good girl."

She huffed softly, but didn't make any reply.

Kimblee was surprisingly gentle as he started wrapping the bandages around her midsection. "Arch your back."

She stared at him. "What?"

He grinned at her, leaning in close. "I said, arch your back. I need to wrap this all the way around you." He winked. "What, do you need some incentive?"

She glared at him, rolling up on her shoulders and lifting her stomach off the mattress of her cot. "Happy?"

Kimblee's eyes glinted mischievously. "Very. I think I could get used to seeing you like that." He wrapped the bandages around her stomach, placing a breathy kiss on her skin as he pulled it snug.

"Stop that…" Phoenix muttered.

"Why? You're the one who sneaked into my tent last night to clip a lock of my hair…"

"In order to keep you away from me." Phoenix pointed out. "So stop being all…" She frowned. "Romantic."

Kimblee's eyebrows rose up his forehead. "You think this is romantic?" He asked, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. "If this is your idea of romance, I would hate to see your idea of lust."

Phoenix pushed herself up onto her elbows, bringing herself nose-to-nose with Kimblee. "Are you sure you'd hate to see that?"

Kimblee grinned. "Actually, I think I would _love_ to see it."

And he shoved his lips onto hers.

* * *

><p>Hughes walked along the avenues between the closely-grouped tents, looking for Phoenix's. He owed her a huge thank you for getting him out of the path of that bullet… Besides she'd been injured and he'd really like to check in on her.<p>

He found the tent with the silver sash tied around one of the ropes and smiled, moving to slip inside. He paused before he poked his head inside, hearing something shocking enough to halt him in his tracks.

"Dammit, Kimblee, that hurts!"

"Look, you're the one who got yourself into this position, remember? It is _not_ my fault that you can't bend that way anymore without hurting!"

Phoenix winced loudly. "Well if you'd stop putting pressure there, then it wouldn't hurt so much!"

That was it. Hughes burst in.

He stopped two steps into the tent, trying to take in the view before him.

Phoenix was lying on her side, arms tucked up under her head as Kimblee knelt on the cot behind her, a hand on her injured side and a needle between his teeth. They both stared at Hughes as he stood there awkwardly.

"Ah… Phoenix…?"

"Kimblee came by to patch me up." She supplied "Sorry, did you need something?"

Hughes blinked repeatedly. "Just came to say thanks. Sorry for interrupting." He turned on his heel and quickly left, a blush starting to spread over his cheeks.

As soon as the sounds of his footsteps died away, Kimblee's hand slipped down to rest on Phoenix's stomach, a smirk plastering itself over his lips as he leaned down to lick the ridge of her ear. "Good thing he didn't walk in on anything worse…"

"Like there's gonna be anything worse…" Phoenix muttered, turning her head to look up at him. "But I guess you're right…"

"So about seeing your idea of lust…"

She playfully shoved his shoulder, smirking up at him. "I'll sneak back into your tent tonight to carry out my weird fetishes."

Kimblee's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Oh, now I _do_ like the sound of that…"

* * *

><p><em>Poor Hughes. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time...<em>

_And really, people, there was no way Kimblee was just going to walk in and bandage her up without a little bit of kinky business._

_This _may_ get a third part, but I doubt it. Unless you demand it... lol_


	3. Speak No Evil

_At the insistence of _One percent_ and _animefreak653 _I have created a third chapter. Be on the look out for another sometime soon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Speak No Evil<strong>_

Phoenix clapped her hands together and then pressed them firmly to the transmutation circle at her feet. With a crackling of blue lightning, the circle activated, sending silver sparks skittering over the floor of the shack she and three of her other comrades were currently taking refuge in. "That should keep for about an hour." She said, turning to her commanding officer and saluting him. "Will that be enough time, Sir?"

Roy Mustang, his expression grim, nodded. "I think so, Argurion. We can't wait any longer than that."

Hughes, who was stationed by one of the other windows, threw Phoenix a look as she gazed past Mustang to Kimblee, who was looking pleased with himself. "Argurion, Kimblee, I think we can handle this floor. Go upstairs and keep a look out, won't you?"

The two alchemists exchanged a meaningful look. "Yes, Sir." Phoenix replied, heading to the stairs. Kimblee scaled them behind her, smirking the whole way.

As soon as she reached the second level, Phoenix moved systematically around the room, checking for weak points and areas of damage. Despite this sector having been heavily attacked, the house seemed to be in remarkably good shape.

Phoenix shifted a crate out of the middle of the floor and pulled a stick of white chalk from her pocket, beginning to sketch another transmutation circle identical to the one downstairs.

As she knelt there, sketching away, Kimblee moved to stand behind her, bending over until his ponytail just brushed the top of her ear.

Phoenix batted it away with her free hand, frowning slightly. "Not yet." She whispered, aware of the fact that both the officers downstairs had excellent hearing. She finished the circle and clapped her hands together again, activating it.

For the span of several heartbeats, she said nothing. Then she straightened up, turned to Kimblee and smiled slightly. "Now you can say whatever it was you were going to say earlier."

Kimblee raised an eyebrow at her. "Can they not hear us?"

"Not very clearly." Phoenix replied with a small grin. "It's not really _silencing_ so much as _muffling_, if you know what I mean."

Kimblee grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

Phoenix's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "Only _one_ reason? I'm hurt."

Kimblee laughed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him, humming pleasantly as he let his amber eyes play over her darkly-tanned skin. "Oh, I don't know about that. There are two reasons, at the least."

Phoenix snorted. "And what would they be?"

"Well there's your cunning, obviously." Kimblee said, running a hand through her silvery-white hair. "And I'd have to say that I'm quite fond of your appearance as well. That Ishvalan blood of yours certainly manages to get mine pumping…"

Phoenix felt her cheeks start to flush as Kimblee leaned in closer and nipped lightly at her ear.

"You're beautiful, Phoenix. Don't let anyone _ever_ tell you otherwise."

"You really mean that?" She asked softly, letting her arms slip around his neck and hugging him back properly. "You're not just saying it to make me feel better?"

Kimblee snorted. "Since when have I ever tried to make anyone feel better? Honestly." He kissed her cheek. "Really, though, I do mean it. You're exactly the right mix of Domestic and Exotic, if you ask me."

Phoenix felt her cheeks grow even hotter, and she buried her face in Kimblee's neck. "Stop that. You're making me blush."

"That's not the only thing I could make you do…" Kimblee whispered seductively to her, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Mustang and Hughes will hear me if I scream." Phoenix pointed out.

"Scream?" Kimblee sounded aghast. "Whoever said anything about making you _scream_? Moan a little, maybe, and certainly gasp for air, but never _scream_…" He kissed her neck. "After all, you did say we had an hour… That's plenty of time to take your breath away…"

She pushed him away, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. "No. Mustang and Hughes may not be able to tell exactly what we're saying, but that barrier won't stop them from coming up here. And if Mustang decides we're moving out early, then he'll certainly come up here to tell us that."

Kimblee folded his arms over his chest, pouting. "Phoenix, if I can kiss you in your own tent, then I hardly see the problem with me kissing you here."

She stared at him, the blush slowly creeping back into her cheeks. "You… You didn't mean…?"

Kimblee's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Please Phoenix; even I'm not _that_ reckless. There are two superior officers downstairs!" He shifted closer to her again, arms slowly snaking around her waist. "So now that you know the extent of my intentions, do you still have any complaints about the situation?"

She continued to frown slightly, but still put her arms back around his neck. "I suppose not…"

He grinned. "Good Girl." And he swooped in to claim her mouth for his own.

* * *

><p>Hughes sighed softly as he continued to keep watch out the window he was standing next to, on alert for any sign of an attack on their current refuge.<p>

"What do you suppose Argurion sees in him, Maes?" Roy's softly spoken question drifted to Maes from the other side of the room.

Hughes smiled slightly. "Well you have to admit, Roy, Kimblee is rather handsome… In a slightly-psychotic sort of way, of course."

Roy _hmm_ed softly, and Maes could have sworn there was a displeased note in his voice. Smirking slightly, Maes decided to test his theory out. "The more important question, I think, is what does he see in her?"

Roy scoffed softly. "She's a brilliant alchemist, a good fighter when she needs to be, smart and strong-willed… What's not to like?"

Maes smirked to himself. "Well she's Ishvalan… Half, at any rate." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Roy giving him a look.

"What difference does that make, Maes? She's still…" But he stopped when he heard Maes chuckle. "Oh shut-up, you."

Maes burst out laughing just as the two heard a thud come from upstairs. He stopped, looked at Roy for conformation, and then bolted for the staircase.

As the two officers reached the second floor, they were barraged by a wave of laughter.

"Kimblee get off, you klutz!"

"You're the one who tripped, Phoenix, not me!"

Roy and Maes froze on the top step of the stairs, staring at the scene before them. Kimblee was on his hands and knees, leaning over-and partially straddling- Phoenix, who was lying on her back. One of her legs was still atop the crate she must have tripped over, and Maes couldn't help but wonder how she'd come to trip over it _backwards_.

"Kimblee, Argurion, what happened?" Roy took instant control of the situation, frowning as he moved more fully into the room.

Phoenix tilted her head back to look at him, still smiling a little. "I'm sorry, Sir, I tripped. I grabbed onto Kimblee to try and keep myself from falling…"

"…But I just went down with her." Kimblee finished, smirking slightly at his particular choice of words. "Sorry we worried you, Sir."

Roy continued to frown, but made no comment, opting instead for a hasty retreat back down the stairs. Hughes smirked knowingly at the pair of them before following Roy's example and leaving.

Kimblee attacked Phoenix's still-arched neck the moment the two officers were back on the first floor.

She whispered something incoherent before she pushed him away. "Stop that!" She hissed. "That's what got us into this mess in the first place…" She muttered softly, trying to sit up.

"Actually," Kimblee replied in a whisper, "it was my attacking your lips that got us into this mess." He chuckled softly as she frowned up at him. "And I don't recall you complaining at that time." He pointed out softly.

She sighed softly, again trying to get up. "Well I'm complaining now. It will look highly suspicious if either of those two men comes back up here and finds that we haven't moved."

Kimblee nudged her leg off the crate and moved so that his knees were on either side of her waist. "There, we've moved."

She glared at him. "Let me up."

"Why? I'm so very fond of you from this angle. It may very well be your best side."

She rolled her eyes and forced him off her, cheeks tinted with the slightest shade of pink. "You can admire it some other time. For right now we need to keep an eye out."

Kimblee huffed in annoyance and folded his arms. "Fine."

She smirked at him. "Good Boy."

* * *

><p><em>Roy is so adorable when he's being jealous...<em>

_On another note, I love this chapter. XD Roy and Maes are the greatest ever to write for. Bweehehe._

_And on yet _another_ note, there will be another chapter. Since I did all the other "Evils" I decided to complete the set. You should be pleased._


	4. See No Evil

_This _is_ the last one, guys._

* * *

><p><em><strong>See No Evil<strong>_

Phoenix felt something crawl across her skin, and quickly swatted at it, mind still clinging to the dark embrace of sleep. She heard a sharp intake of breath from her left, and turned her head in that direction, curious as to what had made it. As her dark blue eyes fluttered open, they were met with a pair of amber ones.

"I'll take that as a _keep off_, then…" Kimblee whispered softly, a smirk playing over his lips. "Or did you do that out of reflex?"

Phoenix blinked at him twice before his comment finally made it through her foggy mind and made sense. "That was you?"

"It was indeed." Kimblee replied, fingers again scurrying over her sensitive stomach. "And I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be." Phoenix replied softly, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. "It's probably about time for me to get up anyway. Is it morning yet?"

"In about two hours." Kimblee answered promptly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Phoenix shook her head, smiling as she pulled Kimblee closer. "Of course I don't want you to leave."

He chuckled, sending a rumble through his chest and into her bones. "Well I can't say I blame you, I'd want to keep me around too."

She shoved him playfully, enjoying the way her skin moved smoothly over his. "Don't push your luck. I might get tired of you one of these days, and then you'll be sorry you teased me so much."

Kimblee caught her before she could pull away, tugging her flush against him. "You won't get rid of me." He said into her ear, kissing the ridge of it softly. "You love me too much to do that."

She stared up at him in the semi-light of dawn, eyes wide with surprise as she realized he was right. She did love him. "So?"

He kissed her gently, something he did rarely, and a smile was evident on his lips. "I love you too much to let you try to get rid of me." He replied softly. "So don't even think about it."

She laughed softly, smiling as she relaxed against him, her darker skin in stark contrast with his where their limbs intertwined. She could faintly hear his heartbeat as her head rested on his shoulder.

One of his hands played lightly over her back, swirling in intricate patterns and dancing across her skin. He paused in his ministrations as one of his fingers found a line of skin that felt different from the others. "Phoenix? What's that?"

"It's nothing." She muttered into his chest. "Leave it alone, Kimblee."

"It's not _nothing_." He muttered. "Let me see." He started to sit up in bed, one arm still holding her securely beside him, but Phoenix stopped him.

"It's a scar, Kimblee. There are several of them on my back." She pulled away from him and rolled over, giving him a full view of her back. "There, see?"

Kimblee stared at her back for a moment, fingers lightly tracing over the small scars. "Where did they come from?"

"My father. It's a long story, please don't ask."

"I won't…" Kimblee whispered, leaning in closer to her. "But I suppose I could always take you mind off it."

Phoenix turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh you think you can, hmm?" She asked softly.

Kimblee smirked. "I'm sure of it." And his tongue descended on her back in a long, slow lick.

Phoenix arched her back, moaning softly before Kimblee's hand covered her mouth. "Un-un-un. Better keep it down, darling, or the guards will hear you." His tongue ran along the ridge of her ear and she squirmed beneath him, making him chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Why do you do it?" Hughes was standing on watch with Mustang, frowning slightly as he looked out over the campsite, all the tents in their neat little rows. "Turn a blind eye to the way Argurion and Kimblee carry on?"<p>

Mustang gave him a bemused look. "Maes, if I have to explain it, you will never understand."

Hughes pouted. "Roy, that's not fair. Besides, I know you sort of fancy the girl, so why are you letting Kimblee get under her skin?" Maes realized seconds later that he should have chosen a better way of phrasing that.

Roy sighed softly. "Because there's nothing I can do about it." He replied, ignoring Hughes' slip of the tongue. "Kimblee will go after her whether I allow it or not, and I really see no point in trying to keep them apart if it means they're both alright with the current arrangement."

Maes continued to watch him silently, waiting for more.

"Besides, I've never had less insubordination from Kimblee before. There's no way I'm giving up the chance to keep him in line now…"

Maes laughed, tipping his head back as he did so. "Roy, you dog! I never would have guessed you had it in you!"

Roy turned to look at his friend, smiling as the sun peeked over the horizon, flooding the camp with light. "Well you know how the saying goes… See no Evil, Speak no Evil, Hear no Evil."

Maes lifted his eyebrows at the other brunette. "Isn't there meant to be a _Do_ no Evil in there somewhere?"

Roy scoffed. "What are you talking about? We can do evil all we want."

* * *

><p><em>XD Words of Wisdom, Roy, Words of Wisdom.<em>

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I still like it._

_Reviewers will get a hug from Hughes!_


End file.
